1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a caddy for supporting a beverage cooler or the like on a pull-type golf cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 224, subclass 274 disclosed the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,459,827 to Rhodes and Proffit, 4,550,930. Rhodes discloses a golf bag cooler kit including a belt for being secured directly to a golf bag. Proffit discloses a pull-type golf cart having a support table pivotally mounted thereto for supporting a cooler. Neither of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.